New Uniform
by sarabrass
Summary: Sara gets a new uniform and everyone knows why except Greg


Everyone was sitting in the break room waiting for Grissom to come in with the night's assignments. When he did finally arrive he was holding a parcel.

"Sara, here's your new jacket and vest but I will need the others back ok?"

"No problem Griss, I'll get them now." Grabbing the parcel with a smirk, Sara left in the direction of the locker room. She grabs her old clothes from her locker thankful that she had thought to have the jacket cleaned at least. She untied the parcel and smiled. It started small but she couldn't help herself and it just continued to grow until her whole face radiated happiness. She had been waiting for this moment for quite some time!

Sara started back to the break room with her old stuff thinking about the reactions that she would get from the team. It was true that the investigators she worked with were good; very good in fact, but they hadn't noticed anything that had so far changed ,so why would they notice such a small thing as the name on a vest or jacket?

Just outside the room she heard them all whining about the fact that they hadn't got new stuff too. Nick was saying that his request for a new jacket had been denied all but a couple of weeks ago. But hers was a necessary requisition. She thought about the bet she had made with her husband as to how long it would take them to figure out the change and giggled to herself. Poor guys, there was more chance of a lab-rat noticing than some of those in the room.

Dropping the clothes on the table Sara listened to the assignments and was relieved that she was paired up with Greg. There was no chance of him ever getting it.

She didn't put her vest and jacket on till they got to the crime scene. Everyone she saw congratulated her. She glanced at Greg and could see only confusion on his face. Poor guy! The answer he was looking for was right in front of him and he just could not see it! The officers obviously realised that he was blind to the knowledge and took great delight at laughing at him.

When the scene had been processed Greg and Sara headed back to the lab and for a change Greg was silent. He didn't get it! Everyone had acted really strange all night and to top it off they were laughing at him! Like he was some 

kind of idiot! He tried to think about what he had done, wondering what he had missed or done to warrant such reactions. He came up with nothing.

Sara in the meantime was trying REALLY hard not to laugh. She could see Greg's brain doing overtime and it was killing her. When he finally figured it out, or was told by someone-else, he was going to freak even more but she'd deal with that when it happened.

Arriving back at the lab they logged all the evidence and headed down to the morgue. Sara didn't even realise that she had left her jacket on until Doc Robbins spoke up.

"Forgot your own jacket today Sara?"

"No, Doc she got a new one. Not fair. I didn't get a new one. No-one else did either. I call it preferential treatment!" Greg sulks. He just didn't understand anyone tonight, even the doc was acting strange.

"Well, in that case Sara congratulations are in order. We should all go out after shift and toast the happy couple Greg, what do you think?"

"Thanks Doc, but Greg isn't thinking. He hasn't thought all night. You know I get the feeling that I didn't train him properly."

"Ha, Ha Sara. Look let's get back to the matter at hand shall we?" At that he shot a look at Doc Robbins that could have killed. Not knowing what he had said or done wrong, he turned at started to deliver his prelim findings.

As they left the morgue the doc called Sara back.

"Congratulations again Sara. I am really happy for the both of you. I know you're good for each other. But please tell me, what's gotten into Greg?"

"Doc, you are never going to believe what I am about to tell you. I have been wearing this jacket all night right? Everyone at the crime scene saw it and congratulated me. You saw it and congratulated me. Greg? He still hasn't seen it! You know, I always thought he spent most of his time checking me out but I guess I was wrong. Not that I'm complaining about that. It's just that, I don't know. There has been no recognition of the name tag at all. It's bizarre! I guess no-one cares."

"Don't worry Sara. The longer you leave the jacket on the more likely it is that someone will comment. Hell, I thought that he would have at least glanced at it when I asked whether you had forgotten your own! Maybe he's just tired. Give him, and the rest, a chance before you blow your gasket."

"I will. And thank you for your thoughts and wishes, I will pass them on. See you later."

Heading down the hallway Sara could hear Greg telling everyone in a raised voice everything that had happened to him over the last couple of hours. He was just about to tell them about Doc's "strange" comments when she got to the door. Standing in the doorframe she nodded to Griss and the rest of the gang while Greg continued his rant. They were all staring at her, or more exactly they were staring at her chest. Then it happened. Just as Greg finally took a breath, Griss held up his hand.

"Well why don't you just ask her herself instead of abusing our ears? Sara, how long have you been married?" Griss grinned. He was really happy for his friends. He had known for a while of course about their relationship but had not let on, knowing that they would tell all when they were ready.

Greg shot round so fast he nearly fell over. He stared at Sara and finally saw what everyone else had been seeing. Her name tag said BRASS!


End file.
